A Weird Dream
by fairytailNL
Summary: Harry is patiently waiting for his holidays to get over at the Dursleys but suddenly some thoughts come to his mind and he is in a magical dream or is it reality?


A Weird Dream

'Harry Potter' a name very well known in the magical world, for being 'The boy who lived' but that did not make him any superior from the other witches and wizards of his school, he still has to attend all the classes to learn magic and has to write all the essays for homework.

But this is all okay , for him situation turn around when it's the summer holidays and he has to return to the Dursleys because, it is like a prison for him as the Dursleys confiscated all his magical stuff and he has to struggle to complete his homework also, being an underage wizard he cannot use magic freely in the muggle world.

"Three more weeks before I go back to Hogwarts" Harry sighed to himself looking outside of his window for any sign of Hedwig, (Uncle Vernon had allowed him to let Hedwig out in the night to avoid her constant screeching.)

Still looking outside, enjoying the cool breeze Harry thought to himself how his life would have been if he hadn't gotten himself in Hogwarts. He didn't even know he was a wizard or anything of that matter till he turned eleven, by then he believed that his parents died in a car accident as was told by his aunt and uncle.

Earlier he was sad and depressed being treated miserably but now things have changed, he knows the real reason of his parent's death, he also knows he is a wizard (pretty good wizard actually) also he only has to tolerate the Dursleys only during summer holidays.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him what if he was a muggle and not a wizard, how would it have been? Numerous memories flooded his mind from his pre-Hogwarts time with the Dursleys and he did not like it one bit so he put a full stop to it.

But it was easy said than done, and he started thinking further, which career he would have taken if he was a muggle? Doctor? Hmm he was not so much interested in Herbology Nevil would be a good choice also uncle Vernon would not have paid for the course, Ever! An Engineer? Professor? Lawyer? Pilot? Designer? No, No, No, Dancer? NEVER!

Why was he even thinking all these stuffs it didn't matter anymore, the fact is that he was a wizard and student of Hogwarts going through his studying years. Harry sighed and turned towards his bed 'Its better if I sleep' he thought, the exact moment Hedwig returned with a squeak to her cage.

While walking towards his bed Harry stumbled and hit his bedside table, a book fell down, the book of Sherlock Holmes that Dudley had thrown towards Harry in the morning which he kept as it interested him greatly.

'Yeah! I could become a Private Detective Like Sherlock Holmes without the Dursleys knowing about it, it would have been a good choice.'

It was last thought that occurred to him before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" some unfamiliar voice woke him up in the morning as he cracked opened his eyes, he realised it was just dawn, but he was not in his room at the Dursleys. He was kind off happy for not being with the Dursleys but was afraid at the same time as it could only mean that he was in trouble.

"Great you are up, freshen up before he shows up" same unfamiliar voice said but this time he saw the owner of the voice. He was a strict figure and was smoking, his eyes were telling he had a lot of experience and was responsible person, not someone he would go along then how did he know him?

"Mrs. Hudson has prepared tea for you" saying so the person pointed towards the cup of tea present on the bedside table.

"Ok Holmes give me a minute" wait did Harry said that himself, they know each other? Is it.. is it Sherlock Holmes he thought and took another good look at the stranger and it hit him like wind. ME AND SHERLOCK HOLMES KNOW EACH OTHER? Was the statement that echoed currently in his mind.

It was cold and foggy outside, Huh! He was at the Dursleys for summer holidays right? What in the world is going on.

Harry got up and freshened up as he was drinking his tea-

"Ah! Here he comes Harry" Holmes said looking out of his window. Harry also glanced out, to see.. none other than ..

"RON?!" He could recognise his red head anywhere in London, wait is he still in London? Is he dreaming? 'But it feels so real' Harry thought to himself.

"Hello Mr. Homes, I am Ronald Weasley who had written the letter to you"

Harry was speechless, he was looking at Ron intently not knowing whether to treat him as his friend or an unknown person who came there with his. Case? Listening to his tone he felt the second choice would be much more preferable.

"Sir, Do you mind?" Ron directed this statement towards Harry who was rather surprised 'Does he not recognise me?' Still confused he stood up to leave the room.

"Sit Harry, Sir you can confide in this person as much as you confide in me. He is a valuable partner to me and would help me with the case that you are going to present"

"But.."

"It's both or none."

(Sigh) "Ok, I presume whatever you have just said is true." Taking a deep breath Ron started-

"My father Arthur Weasley is a successful and kind business man."

'Ron's dad is a rich businessman, that's cool'

"Your father has a business of jewellery, three shops to be precise, speciality being of diamond jewellery. That I know you go on about the case." Sherlocks Holmes said rather bluntly.

"Right, A few months ago from a rich merchant, my father received a treasure, a chest full of diamonds and precious stone as a reward for the kindness he showed to him on his visit to our country. Father was going to give half of it to the public and half of it to be utilised at the shop but one of my father's rival came to know about it, so my father hid it somewhere without anyone's knowledge. About a month ago he went out of the country for the exaction of precious stones this trip was going to take a month so we didn't think much about it but last Monday I received this letter, we confirmed the news I came straight to you."

Ron finished and gave a letter to Mr. Homes.

"Modern English paper, it seems, the person sending this is rich to have the blueberry ink but the handwriting is rather odd most probably written by some servant or messenger. If we get some news I will contact you." Saying this he put the letter on the table and went towards the window and started smoking.

Ron looked kind of surprised by Mr. Holmes behaviour but didn't say anything just shook hands with Harry and left.

"Read that Letter Harry"

Harry took the letter and read it out loud-

"Arthur is with us return the treasure and take him back."

"It's a short and direct message, also the letter is from the same place as their home meaning it's the same area."

"Is that all you deduced from it Harry?"

Harry gave him a perplexed looked.

"As I already said that the sender is from a wealthy family, by the quality of paper and ink used. Also it has mentioned to 'return the treasure' meaning it is somehow related to the sender he has given something which he was not supposed to give and wants it back and by the way it's written it seems someone else than Arthur in his family know where the treasure is kept but since he is held captive it means he knows what it is that they want but is not willing to return himself. You see Ron said that once they confirmed he came to me that means Arthur never went to the site of extraction at all but since it was a month long trip they didn't bother about it till they got the letter, further it would mean that they had held him captive for around two weeks now and all he had said or rather it accidently slipped his mouth is that somebody other than him in his family knows where the treasure is."

Saying all this Holmes went towards his study table and stated looking in the atlas and his diary database. While Harry held a look of admiration and appreciation in his eyes.

"Harry have your breakfast then I think we need to make few stoppages"

Now that he was eating alone and peacefully Harry started to analyse how he found himself in this situation and what to do next. The most reasonable thing he could think was it was all in his head and, he was just thinking all this but, once he would wake up everything will be alright. Now that he thinks about it something is there even if Ron's dad took great care of the rich merchant he could have given a few set of precious stone but to give a full chest means he is rich like hell, but still his dad had to go for extraction? What could it be in that box that it had to be hidden?

Harry's train of thoughts came to a halt with a simple "Let's go."

"Your smile suggests that you have figured it out." Harry said once they sat inside the carriage.

"Till now it's just my guess once we reach there I will tell you, we might need your wand you keep it ready."

Harry was puzzled, He was still a wizard? And has his wand with him? And yes indeed he felt his wand in his jacket's inner pocket.

But when they reached their destination Harry was in for a shock, there in front of him was the shrieking shack as they went closer the door was locked and Mr. Homes moved aside telling Harry to do his job.

"Alohomora" (click!)

The door opened up and they walked up the stairs, and there inside the room sat Mr Weasley tied to the chair. Harry quickly untied him and gave him a glass of water.

Sherlock Holmes introduced Harry and himself stating Ron came to him in the morning. It was all the explanation that Mr. Weasley wanted to know because he nodded his head with understanding. Holmes started to question him while Harry was totally out of the discussion.

"All I would like to know is whether you know what the real treasure in that chest was or not, though my deduction tells me that you did know that, still I would like to confirm."

"Yeah I knew, when I decided to serve the public with the little luck that I gained from a bit of my faithful duty towards my guest and checked it out and I knew."

"Do you have any idea about how did the Malfoy's found out about it?"

"I am not sure either, but I think it must have been the general who gave up for the bribe". Mr Weasley sighed and looked away.

"Harry would you mind bringing out the chest for us, I had sent the carriage straight to Mr. Weasley's house, he must be on his way and can show up anytime."

"Accio Treasure chest"

From the room above, the chest came flying down towards Harry he unlocked the chest in excitement to find all the precious stones and diamond but there was none it was simple rock stack with only one shiny stone which he took out.

"That's for princess I assume" Mr. Holmes said.

"What? I made a serious mistake I didn't even think that." Mr. Weasley started talking to himself in anxiety and guilt.

Ron reached there just in time. A bit shocked but happy to find his Father.

"Would you care to explain what the chest is doing here Mr. Ronald your father would be glad to know the truth so would be us."

For Harry everything was out of the blues he didn't even know what was going on now, but before Ron could explain anything the Malfoy's turned up, Draco with his dad but, before they could show much of action, Harry stupefied them and they were tied down.

After that Mr Weasley was saying sorry and it was his mistake repeatedly but then thanked him and Mr. Holmes and even presented Harry with a ring of precious stone.

Weasleys made their way to their home and Malfoy's family was informed to collect their members from the shrieking shack, while Mr. Homes fed harry with information on their way back.

"Well, I firstly thought for all the possible places where Mr. Weasley could be kept and this one was a perfect location as it came between the path that he was taking for extraction because only a few mines are there in this part of the country and that's the only path that would take around one month, also rarely anyone visits that place."

Taking a deep breath Mr. Holmes looked outside to the now setting sun.

"Then I thought what could it have been that they wanted back in return and searched a bit around the precious stones and diamond and came across this precious stone known as the 'wizgic stone'. Its special as it helps you to learn magic only a few individuals know magic here, you being one of them, and it is generally in the possession of the royalty, I assume that the general who was supposed to deliver it to Princess Luna did not know about it and thought it was a part of all the wealthy stuff that he was supposed to deliver hence he didn't notice and gave it to Mr. Weasley for his kindness towards him but as soon as he realised what it contains he did not want to give it up also wizgic stone can make any stone precious or precious stone to simple stone according to its magic level."

"As far as I think Mr. Weasley hid it somewhere in his home, buried or something but while burying Ronald seems to have seen him, he also noticed that the Malfoy's were having a close look at their house and thought, it was unsafe to keep such a treasure in house and kept it safe in Shrieking shack as it was in their possession and not too later Malfoy's kept Mr. Weasley there as they thought the Weasleys wouldn't check their own possession. I think Ronald didn't even knew what the treasure was though also, when he realised his father was in danger because of that treasure he came to us."

After all this information was processed inside Harry's Brain he got the hold of the situation and looked at the ring Mr. Weasley gave him, suddenly feeling very tired he blacked out in the carriage itself.

* * *

"HARRY! WAKE UP AND COME DOWN THIS INSTANT"

This irritating voice, it can be none other than Harry's aunt Petunia, a voice that woke him up with a start, he rubbed his eyes and came back to reality 'So it was all a dream' he thought to himself but he enjoyed himself a lot, thinking about his dream he went out of his room descending down the stairs.

"Auror", Harry thought to himself, it was the perfect job for him in his world of magic. He wondered about wizgic stone which could make a muggle a wizard and them performing magic, in his dream he did magic but how and where did he learnt it? Mr. Holmes did say it was in Royalties possession, then was he a royalty in his dream? But that was out of question.

"Mom, Harry is talking to himself. He has completely lost it." Dudley said and laughed at his own joke.

Harry gave him a sharp stare and repeated in his mind 'three weeks more'.

But, Harry didn't realise the presence of the ring Mr. Weasley had given that sat proudly on his bed, shining.

* * *

 **A/N- I also can't tell what really happened but its kind off harry went in the book but partly conscious as he could still use magic. Let me know what you think about this story. The cover image is taken from google if its not a given.**


End file.
